


sandor/sansa - scars

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Halloween/Strangerween, Inspired by Fanfiction, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sandor/Sansa, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Wallpaper, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	sandor/sansa - scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maroucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroucia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350777) by [Maroucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroucia/pseuds/Maroucia). 



Wow, I really did not think I had another one in me but here we are. Inspired by Scars by Maroucia. I hope you don´t mind. :)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/57228/57228_original.png)


End file.
